


Métier

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [124]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's job is his calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Métier

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 9/3/1999 for the word [métier](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/09/03/m%C3%A9tier).
> 
> métier  
> An occupation; a profession.  
> An area in which one excels; an occupation for which one is especially well suited.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

# 

Métier

Tony had often thought he’d enjoy being a cop or in law enforcement, but it wasn’t until he started working with Gibbs that he realized he’d found his métier. Baltimore, Philadelphia, and Peoria had all been jobs where he felt he was making a difference and he’d even enjoyed them for the most part, but they’d all had one major problem. All of them had had corrupt cops and no matter how hard he’d tried to not let it matter/tried to fix the issue by turning them in, it had still bothered him especially at night. 

Here at NCIS he had finally found a place where he could make a difference without feeling tainted by the corruption around him. That wasn’t to say NCIS was perfect. It wasn’t. NCIS had it’s own issues, but even when there were corrupted employees, even when the head of the agency itself was corrupted, it was never left to fester. Someone always made sure the corruption was eradicated whether that was removing the person from head of the agency bringing in someone else to support them or something else, it had never been left to fester.

Politics always played a part of any federal agency, but at least at NCIS they were not allowed to get in the way of finding justice for those under their care. Originally he’d only joined NCIS because of Gibbs and his obvious don’t let anything get in the way of finding the correct culprit mindset, but as time moved on he’d found that the agency as a whole operated this way.

That wasn’t the only reason that working with Gibbs had quickly become his métier. The other reason was more of a personal one, however, as it related to the professional at first relationship he had with Gibbs. While they still behaved entirely professionally in the office for the most part, outside the office their relationship had grown to the point where he couldn’t imagine his life without Gibbs in it.


End file.
